The Administrative Core of the Hopkins Center to Eliminate Cardiovascular Health Disparities will be responsible for the overall administration of the grant, including guiding and coordinating shared resources and training activities and managing the three research studies. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Manage the operational aspects of the Center (e.g., maintenance of correspondence and communication, recording of meeting minutes, preparation of Center reports and updates) on a daily basis, to ensure that the Center's objectives are achieved in a timely manner; 2) Provide administrative and budgetary support (e.g., scheduling of meetings and travel; processing of purchases, payments for service, and reimbursements, preparation of budgets, monitoring of funds, and projections of expenditures) to the research projects conducted by Center faculty and trainees and coordinate the Center investigators' and trainees' use of the Center and University resources to maximize scientific productivity; 3) Promote trans-disciplinary collaboration via a bimonthly seminar series (alternating research-in progress and journal club format) that brings investigators and trainees together to discuss ongoing research and new literature pertinent to the field; 4) Plan and coordinate all Center activities including research team meetings, overall Center faculty meetings, Research-in- Progress Meetings, Internal Steering Committee and Community-Provider Advisory Committee meetings; 5) Assist the Training Core in identifying appropriate candidates for the Cardiovascular Disparities Fellows' Program; providing appropriate research training and administrative and mentoring support to the trainees; reviewing and funding pilot research projects; and coordinating regular Center journal clubs and seminars;6) Assist the Shared Resources Core (Informatics Sub-Core) in maintaining a database of datasets and a library of instruments and intervention protocols and in creating and maintaining the Center's website to communicate the work of the center internally and externally and 7) Promote the vision of the Center through liaisons within the institution, the scientific community, the local community of healthcare providers, healthcare organization leaders, and patients cared for by Johns Hopkins Community Physicians, and the broader Baltimore community.